Bullet
Bullet (バレット Baretto) is a mercenary against the 7th Agency. She formerly belonged to the Mercenary Squad before its complete annihilation at the hands of Azrael. She was on a quest for revenge for her fallen comrades. She uses the weapon Smash Hail, a gauntlet attached to her left arm. Appearance Bullet is a woman with tan skin, short and spiky gray hair, golden eyes, and a scar across her nose. She's taller than every other playable female character in the series, but this isn't always visible due to her stance in combat. Bullet has large breasts and hips which don't fit her clothing very well. Bullet is always seen wearing her squad's uniform, which consists of a black jacket with gold trim and buttons, a small white shirt, brown steel-toed boots, brown finger less gloves, and denim hot pants. Her jacket has a badge with the emblem of her squad on the right sleeve, and she wears a belt which is much too large for her waist and thus dangles behind her in a manner resembling a tail. She wears Smash Hail on her left arm, and a golden metal gauntlet with a round spiked elbow guard on her right. Personality The mercenary squad that raised Bullet is her pride and joy, and she fights to preserve their memory. Having been raised by them, she is slightly ignorant of the world that surrounds her, relating everything she can to combat. Everyday tasks are approached with a military precision and mindset, and she is concerned with even the smallest details relating to tasks. Her personality is best described as straight-forward, frank, yet hotheaded as she is quick to lose her temper when things do not go her own way. Bullet has been shown once to be racist towards demi-humans, stating that they all know each other and that one who smells like blood should be killed. This was specifically against Valkenhayn R. Hellsing when she was hunting Kokonoe; this incident is isolated and Bullet has not demonstrated this behaviour before or since. One member of the mercenary squad she was raised in was of demi-human heritage, so it is unknown what spurred this behavior. Outside of anything pertaining to her mission, Bullet has only expressed hatred once, and it was vehemently aimed at Amane Nishiki who had been responsible for her dancing for three days and nights straight because of a simple mistake. Because of the way she acts, Bullet is a lone wolf who does not usually interact with others. She formed a good relationship with Bang Shishigami as he managed to make her laugh and the two shared a similar history. For all her negative qualities, Bullet is not a deliberately bad person, but someone who has a heavy duty upon her shoulders that can cloud her moral compass, although she is quick to realize her own mistakes. In her free time, Bullet likes eating spicy foods, and doing embroidery. Abilities Having been raised by mercenaries, Bullet is no stranger to fighting and has spent her life moving from battlefield to battlefield. Her weapon is the Smash Hail, a gauntlet that can transform in battle and launch fiery projectiles from its palm; it also functions as a small shield. Being well-prepared for combat, Bullet also carries smoke bombs on her person should she encounter situations that she cannot handle. With her no nonsense attitude to her profession and goal, Bullet fights regardless of the odds in front of her. Gallery Bullet (2019) Complete Sprite Sheet.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon